Removable data storage devices, such as compact disc (CDs), digital video discs (DVDs), flash media cards and the like have become increasingly more prevalent in the distribution of digital media content, such as music files, video files, multimedia files, video gaming applications, business applications, text files and the like. These types of data storage devices afford the media distributor a relatively inexpensive medium for physical data storage, while affording the user of the removable data storage device a means for interfacing the storage device with a wide variety of computing devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, video game consoles, handheld computing devices and the like.
One on-going concern of the media content providers is the protection of intellectual property rights associated with the media content. If the content can readily be moved between computing devices and, thus, between users, the copyright and patent protection (i.e., the digital rights) associated with the media content and/or applications may be compromised. Current means for distributing data in protected environment that insures strong intellectual property protection are either cost prohibitive and/or technically prohibitive. Realizing that removable data storage devices are generally inexpensive devices, content providers are reluctant to implement methods for intellectual property protection that may add cost to the devices.
In addition to content provider concerns with the protection of intellectual property rights, the user of the content desires a protection means that does not otherwise burden their access to the media content. User-friendly access to the content is important from a device marketability standpoint, insuring that the user continues to purchase data storage devices of this type. Thus, a need exists to develop intellectual property protection means that are seamlessly operable and, as such, provide minimal burden to the user of the storage device.
Other protection concerns may also be related to removable data storage devices depending on the type and form of content stored on the device. In this regard, data storage devices that store large media files and or objects may pose additional concerns. For example, a content provider may provide a large amount of media content, applications or files in a single data storage device. Some of the content, such as executable files and the like, may require protection, while other content, such as resource files and the like, may not warrant protection. Being able to limit protection to content of interest provides many benefits. For example, by limiting protection to only relevant content (e.g. the music file, the video file, the video game application), the remaining content may be accessible to multiple users and the remaining content may entice the additional users to purchase the protected content. Additionally, by limiting the protected content to only relevant content, the overall process of converting the content from protected to un-protected content is streamlined, thus adding to the efficiency of the process and making the user experience more friendly.
In addition, large media flies and/or applications may warrant individual protection for designated portions of the content. By developing methods and processes that allow for individual protection of various portions of content, new and innovative business models may be devised to provide users access to such content. For example, in today's video gaming market, users that wish to purchase additional features or upgrades to a video game application are typically required to purchase an additional data storage device that warrants a return visit to the video game retailer. Therefore, a need exists to provide a data storage device that allows the user on-demand access to additional features, upgrades, etc., thus, eliminating the need for the user to re-visit the retail outlet or otherwise find a purchasing option for the additional features.
Therefore, a need exists to develop a means for implementing data protection in removable data storage devices that affords the content provider a reasonable solution from a cost perspective and affords the device user a user-friendly means of accessing the protected content. Additionally, a need exists to provide a data storage device that includes storage of a large volume of content/applications, some of which require protection and some of which do not require protection. Also, a need exists to develop methods and apparatus for providing on-demand protected access to additional features or content related to main content stored on the data storage device.